


Одна ночь любви. Выбор Нацуми.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Experimental Style, Experimentation, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Нацуми разгуливала по улицам и решила отдохнуть. Ей сразу показалось, что день сегодня какой-то странный. Всё началось на крыше одного здания…





	Одна ночь любви. Выбор Нацуми.

Последние лучи закатного солнца играли на глянцевых листьях деревьев. Коноха лежала перед Нацуми. За прошедшие два года она уже оправилась ото всех потрясений. Тёплый ветер растрепал волосы девушки. Она, щурясь, глядела на солнце и вспоминала то, что когда-то давно сказал один человек: «…истинную силу обретаешь тогда, когда хочешь защитить то, что тебе дорого…» — теперь все здесь истинно сильны…

Тут сзади раздался шорох. Аиджима обернулась посмотреть, но глаза слезились от солнца. Ей показалось, что это была Пятая Хокаге. Той тоже навевал воспоминания лёгкий ветер, она пришла сюда не просто так… Когда девушка стала различать детали, то улыбнулась. Это был Неджи. Он сильно вырос: из ловкого маленького паренька он превратился в высокого стройного чуунина. Но его белые глаза смотрели всё с тем же упорством и печалью, всё так же завязанные снизу волосы спадали по идеально прямой спине, всё так же бандана Конохи закрывала печать у него на лбу. Он подошёл к Нацуми и сел рядом. Брюнетка улыбнулась. Они были давними друзьями и Аиджима просто, не сдвигаясь с места, продолжила смотреть на солнце. Сев рядом, гений закрыл глаза. Куноичи обернулась к нему и, пожав плечами, обняла колени и уставилась вдаль. Туда, где начиналась ночь…

Так прошло немало времени. Солнце зашло, и девушка даже не заметила, как наступила ночь. Идеально круглая луна светила, но не освещала чернильное небо. Неджи посмотрел подруге прямо в глаза. Его что-то беспокоило. Нацуми видела смутную нерешительность и тоску на его лице. Она доверчиво улыбнулась. Он придвинулся к ней и, мягко приобняв, поцеловал в губы. Это было неожиданно, но в душе девушка готовилась к чему-то подобному. В ответ на поцелуй Аиджима удивлённо посмотрела на него. Неджи покраснел, а Нацу игриво щёлкнула друга по лбу. Он не обиделся, ведь его глаза многое могли видеть, но ничего не могли изменить… Так или иначе, вскоре Нацуми ушла.  
  
  
Лежащая впереди узкая тёмная тропинка была окружена шумевшими на ветру деревьями. Сквозь ветви лишь изредка виднелись полоски тусклого лунного света. В свете такой полоски куноичи увидела фигуру, прислонившуюся к дереву. Это был Гаара. Он задумчиво вертел в руках маленький рубиновый кулон, который брюнетка потеряла несколько дней назад. Высокий и стройный, Гаара уже далеко ушёл от Нацуми по рангу. Казекаге… Хотя он остался тем же Гаарой Песчаным. Грустные бирюзовые глаза смотрели уже не с жаждой крови. Теперь в них отражались тоска, неопределённость, странная мудрость, обычно появляющаяся у уже немолодых, много поживших людей… Он подошёл к девушке и молча протянул кулон. Та взяла его, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз. В её душе кипели чувства. Тихая печаль, понимание… Нет, Аиджима никогда не была на его месте, но отчего-то понимала все чувства Гаары. Он был для неё героем грустной книги. Чужой, неизвестный, но невыносимо родной…

Юноша продолжал грустно смотреть на Нацуми. Потом он взял её руку, и тонкая струйка песка обвила её запястье. Зеленоглазая похолодела, и по её телу прошла дрожь. Неужели он… Тут молодой Казекаге посмотрел на куноичи и тихо попросил:

— Не бойся… — в его глазах отразилась просьба. Просьба доверять ему, не бояться его, верить ему. Перед девушкой снова стоял маленький мальчик, которого боялась вся деревня. Которого называли монстром. А он просто хотел любви и внимания.

Брюнетка не отрывала взгляда от его глаз и ответила доверчивой улыбкой. Он не станет её убивать. Двушка это знала. На это надеялась. Правитель Суны осторожно поманил песок пальцем. Рука зеленоглазой двинулась вперёд, и куноичи подошла ближе. Гаара печально улыбнулся, решительно приблизился к Нацу и поцеловал. Его поцелуй был нежным, словно долгожданным, давно уже желанным. Гаара… любит её? Нацуми не понимала ничего и просто смотрела на него ничего непонимающим взглядом. Неджи, Гаара… Всё спуталось у Аиджимы в голове, и она не могла даже пошевелиться. Когда девушка отошла от шока, то отвернулась и тихо, но твердо сказала:

— Прости, — после чего выскользнула из браслета и ушла. Не злясь и не ругаясь.  
  
  
И снова девушка осталась одна. Ночь ещё была впереди. Слишком много свалилось на неё в один час. Брюнетка задумчиво дошла до леса и зашла в него. Чаща была наполнена звуками: редкие трели ночных птиц, шуршание листвы… Но среди этих звуков не было опасных. Опасность была беззвучной. Куноичи остановилась и приготовила кунай. Тут ей на плечо осторожно легла чья-то рука. Девушка вздрогнула и, обернувшись, увидела фигуру в чёрном плаще с красными облаками и в соломенной шляпе. Она похолодела, отпрыгнула и приготовилась нападать. Тут фигура сняла шляпу. Молодое красивое лицо с глубокими чёрными глазами и бледной кожей. Это был отступник-убийца и предатель — Учиха Итачи. Он смотрел на Нацуми со странным выражением. Словно хотел что-то сказать, но боялся выговорить. Девушка поняла, что должна что-либо сказать вместо него.

— Зачем ты здесь? За тобой охотятся, тебе опасно здесь находиться, — Аиджима подняла на него глаза. — Уходи! — почему-то девушка сильно переживала и волновалась за этого типа, боялась, что его найдут, поймают.

Юноша не ответил. Лишь смотрел на неё, не отрываясь. Он подошёл и ласково взял брюнетку за подбородок. Кунай выпал из руки Нацуми. Это конец? Сейчас он применит мангекё шаринган и… конец. Сознание куноичи не выдержит этого… Но он лишь ухмыльнулся и ласково поцеловал зеленоглазую в губы. Ниндзя растерянно посмотрела на отступника S-класса.

«Уже третий человек за эту ночь,» — подумала куноичи Листа.

Итачи улыбнулся на прощание и оставил растерянную Аиджиму одну. В растрёпанных чувствах Нацу пошла к полянке посреди леса. И здесь её не оставили одну. Легкий шорох привлек её внимание. На дереве сидел Наруто. Из всех её друзей он изменился больше всех. Теперь на брюнетку смотрел высокий парень с полудлинными светлыми волосами и глазами цвета лазурного неба. Но сейчас это был уже не сумасшедший драчун и хвастун, а серьёзный будущий Шестой Хокаге. Нацуми всегда думала, что ей нелегко будет привыкнуть к новой роли Наруто, но он действительно изменился. Сейчас он был похож на своего отца.

Блондин спрыгнул к подруге, и Аиджима уважительно поклонилась. Но когда девушка выпрямилась, то увидела его спокойное лицо. Он покраснел и, почесав затылок, замялся. На этот раз всё произошло быстро. Она не успела сказать и слова, как Наруто поцеловал её. Это было последней каплей. Абсолютно растерянная Нацу посмотрела на него. Будущий великий Шестой Хокаге смущённо глядел на свою знакомую. Когда куноичи наконец опомнилась, то спокойно улыбнулась и ещё раз поклонилась. Мало ли, что это было… Её выбор уже сделан.  
  
  
Утро Нацуми встретила на ветке дерева. Ночь любви рассеялась быстро. Она сидела и, глядя вдаль, ждала его. Она знала, что он придёт. Первые лучи солнца осветили лицо брюнетки. Девушка почувствовала на своей шее поцелуй, обернулась и увидела Гаару.

Он обнял Аиджиму и тихо прошептал:

— Я возвращаюсь и буду ждать тебя…  
  
  
Ниндзя Листа выпрашивала у Цунаде миссию поближе к Скрытой Деревне Песка. Женщина всегда поймёт женщину. Она назначила девушку послом Конохи там. И теперь Нацу ждала другая жизнь. Но он уже всегда будет рядом… Её Гаара.


End file.
